The crystal ninja
by Sombrakitty365
Summary: When Randy, Howard, Theresa, and Nomi(The nomicon some how a girl) are sent to the strange world of the crystal gems, will they be able to get back home to Norrisville with the help of their new Beach city friends: Pearl, Garnet, Ametheyst, Diamond, and Steven? Find out right now please.
1. Chapter 1: A wierd morning

*Randy jumped out of bed to the noise of a banging on his door* "Wha..." Randy murmered, half asleep. "What is it?" "If you dare to slumber any longer, you shall miss the bus for school." A girl with red hair said matter of factly.

"Who talks like that?" Randy asked. "_Who ever that is sounds like..."_ Randy thought. "The nomicon?!" Randy shouted in confusion. *Randy rushes to put on his clothes and forgets his pants*

"Alright." Randy said to the girl with red hair, a ratty red cape, and black with red clothes. "You're the ninja nomicon?!" "And you are not wearing pants." The girl/ nomicon said.

"I can't believe I aloud you of all humans to enter my pages." "Sorry." Randy said. "You've said that to me like 20 times." The girl/ nomicon said annoyed. "This week." "Alright I get it." Randy says.

**Later at school**

"Hey Cunningham." Howard says, rushing towards him and the girl/ nomicon. "So... hey who's the hot chick?" "Hmph." the girl/ nomicon grunts angrily. "Howard!" Randy shouted.

"You just flirted with the nomicon, who we will be calling Nomi." "Aw sick," Howard said with disgust. "I just flirted with a book. Wait, why is the book a person?" "I don't know, but I will find out what ever hell is happening." Randy said watching Nomi talk to some other girls.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Theresa asked with curiosity. "She's from Salem, Oregon." Randy blurted covering Nomi's mouth. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and my...cousin need to talk in private." *Randy dragged Nomi into the gym*

"What were you thinking?" Randy asked. "I was having what you humans call, a conversation." Nomi stated calmly. "Well don't have those unless it's not about anything personal." Randy said.

"You are not my master." Nomi said angrily. "So do not command me to do want you want me to." "Cunningham!" Howard shouted out of breath. "And book." "Hmph." Nomi grunted pointing her head to the cealing.

"What is it?" Randy asked. "Get your lazy butt outside right now. There's a huge robot out there." "Alright," Randy said. "You didn't have to shout dude. Wait, Where's Nomi?"

**Outside**

"Alright fowl metallic beast!" Nomi shouted to the huge Scorpion robot. "I shall defeat you." *Nomi drew her swords* "Prepare yourself." *The robot roared* "Are you crazy Nomi?!" Theresa shouted.

"Maybe I am," Nomi said. "But that doesn't mean I'll stand idly by and watch him destroy the innocent. "Now she's just talking crazy." Heidi said. "And,also, I think I'm about to get some crazy ratings for my blog when I post this."

*Nomi luges at the robot and slices it in half with a single poke of her sword* "Wow." Theresa said shocked. *The robot's remains begin to spark, fizz, and glow. Then, it explodes*

"Smokebomb!" Randy shouts in the ninja suit. *Countless students run past him in fear* "Nomi!" Theresa shouts. "Where are you Nomi?!" "Uh boy." Randy says. "Nomi!" "You know her too ninja?!" Theresa asked.

"Yah." Randy said. "We were friends in...Ninja school!" "Ok?" Theresa says skeptically. "Guys!" Howard shouts. "She's over here." *Theresa and the ninja run over to help their friend*

"Is she ok?" Randy asks Howard. "I guess." Howard replied. "Um guys." Theresa said with fear in her voice. "Why is there a huge portal thing right there?" *Theresa pointed to the swirling red portal in terror. The ninja and Howard looked at it.*

"Oh CHEESE!" The ninja shouted, worried for his friends. *Steven and lion are on the beach walking in the water (In lion's case, ON the water). Suddenly a portal opened in the sky and four figures, two black and red, one varied shades of blue, and another one yellow, white, and dark blue*

"Oh no!" Steven shouted as he saw the four people falling helplessly." We have to save them." *Lion roared* "I'm guessing that's a yes." *Steven climbed on lion's back, and lion roared again. Lion climbed on the peak of the cliff that looked like Rose Quartz and jumped*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Steven shouted. *They flew* "You can fly? Why don't you tell me you can do these things you do?!" *Steven grabbed Theresa and Nomi but couldn't grab Randy and Howard in time*

"Don't worry Howard." Randy said. "That's easy for you to say!" Howard shouted angrily. "Ninja scarf throw!" Randy shouted as he threw his scarf and got it fixated to one of Rose Quartz fingers.

"Ninja scarf swing!" "Whoa!" Howard said, dodging ocaisonal seagulls. "That was awesome!" Steven said. "There's a kid flying on a pink lion?!" Howard shouted. "That is so honking BRUCE!" The ninja shouted.

"And I'm down." Howard said calmly, then fainted from the fact the fell through a hole in the sky and their friends got saved by a kid riding a flying pink lion. Wouldn't you faint from that? Back to the story..."Howard!" The ninja cried. "How does this make you faint?! You turned into a bird demon, TWICE!"

**Later inside Steven's house**

"Thanks for saving us kid." Theresa said to Steven. "No problem." Steven said. "Me and Lion couldn't just let you guys fall on beach." "You have a honking pet Lion?!" the ninja said shocked. "Yah. He's dragging your friend in here as we speak." Steven said, pointing to the magic pink lion dragging the unconscious Howard inside.

*Lion roared* "He says it's nice to meet you." Steven translated. "Ugh." Nomi murmered. "Guys." Theresa said getting everyone's attention. "I think Nomi's finally waking up." "Good," The ninja said. "Now I can ask her what the juice is happening." "Hey Steven!" A girl shouted.

"Coming!" Steven said running up the stairs. "I want you guys to meet my roommate." "Hey Steven." Said a girl with tan skin, silver hair, a white and dark blue trucker hat, a dirty white T-shirt, dirty ripped jeans, and two diamonds in her knees, picking up Steven like he was a feather.

"Who are your friends." The girl asked. "Diamond, these are my friends..." Steven began to say. "Theresa Fowler, Howard Wenierman, Nomi Con, And that ninja dude is Randy Cunningham." Diamond said like she'd met them a million times before.

"How did you know all that?" Randy asked, taking off his mask. "Just a lucky guess." Diamond said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the story. I can't wait to make chapter 2. See ya then<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:When wierd get wierder

I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story, because here's the second. If you're still new to Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja, or Steven universe, let me tell you a few things. The nomicon is a book with infinite ninja knowledge, Theresa and Randy love each other(I think) and Diamond is not a real character. She's my Steven universe OC. **Remember, I don't own Steven universe or Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja.**

* * *

><p>Diamond, Steven, Theresa, and Howard are playing on the beach, while Randy and Nomi practice moves with each other, when the gems get back from whatever magical adventure they were on. "The gems are back!" Steven and Diamond shouted in unison. "I can't wait until you guys meet them." Steven said cheerfully. "I can." Diamond said. "I don't want any of them to pound, chop, or whip this hunk." Diamond pointed to Randy.<p>

"Looks like you have some competition Fowler." Howard said. "What?!" Theresa shrieked. As Diamond and Steven walked inside to get the gems, Theresa and Howard argued about what ever the hell was going on with Diamond and Theresa both loving Randy. "*Phfft* I don't love Randy, well, why, what have you heard?!" Theresa stuttered. "Yah, you love him." Howard said.

Theresa blushed. "Ok." Diamond said as she was walking out the door. "The gems can't see you right now. They'll be out in a few minutes. Steven's making lunch, if you guys want anything." Diamond rushed over to Randy. "At least we can spend some more time together Randy." Then a giant scorpion robot comes out of the ground. "You again?!" Randy shouted. He put on the ninja suit behind a rock.

"Alright you ugly bastard." Diamond shouted. The robot looked at Diamond. "Let's dance." "Are you crazy?!" Randy asked. "I wasn't the last time I checked." Diamond replied. "Maybe you should check again." Howard said. Diamond kicked sand in his eyes. "OW!" Howard shouted in pain. "Why'd you do that?!" "If you irritate the hornet, it WILL sting you." Nomi said calmly.

Three more scorpion robots popped out of the ground. "Oh come on!" Steven shouted with the gems right behind him. "Steven, get down." Pearl said. "Let's do this." The ninja said. "Ninja rings!" The ninja threw his ninja rings, but they bounced right of the robots. "What the juice?!" Randy shouted. " The biggest robot threw a boulder at the ninja, but he dodged it easily.

"I thought I had finished you beasts at my pupils school." Nomi muttered, embarrassed that she couldn't defeat one robot. "Get down!" Garnet said as she summoned her gauntlets. She jumped up, and rocketed down, punching the biggest robot, causing it to explode from the shear force of the blow, exploding, destroying the other robots. "Why haven't you ever taught me that?" The ninja asked Nomi.

"I wouldn't even know how to do that." Nomi argued. "Well you could of learned." Howard intruded as Theresa crouched behind a rock. Amethyst wrapped her whip around Theresa's hand, and pulled her over to her. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Theresa shouted in fear, not knowing what she'd done to deserve this. "What's going on?" Theresa demanded. "Relax." Amethyst said.

"I just want to have a simple gem battle. You and me v.s Diamond and... Garnet!" "What's a gem?" Theresa asked. "We're interstellar warriors that have obtained the powers of gems to use as weapons and defend mankind." Pearl replied. "Again, I ask, What's a gem?!" Theresa shouted, more confused then before. "Ugh." Amethyst grumbled.

"You're no fun. Hey Garnet! Diamond! Me and this gem wanna fight you." "No we don't!" Theresa argued. "Especially not me!" Garnet put her hand on Theresa's shoulder. Theresa looked up in fear like it was a death sentence(Which it kinda was). "Alright you boyfriend stealing jerk." Diamond said. "Let's get to the crushing you fast. Mamma's reeeeeeal hungry."

"I don't even know what's happening!" Theresa shouted, hoping to get an explanation. "Let's do it!" Amethyst shouted. Garnet, and Amethyst summoned their weapons while Diamond stared at the fearfully shaking Theresa. "Alright." Diamond said. "Let's see what kind of weapon I'm gonna get today." Diamond summoned a crystal baton. "Seriously?!" Diamond shouted.

"A stupid twirling stick?!" "Baton's are not stupid!" Theresa shouted in rage. She took her baton from her belt, and charged at Diamond as she fiddled with her seemingly useless crystal baton. She tugged on it, heard a click, and tugged on it again. It turned into nun-chucks. "Sweet!" Diamond shouted, happy her gem hadn't foresaken her. She smacked Theresa in the face, then on the head. "Ow!" Theresa said, rubbing her head.

"If you think that hurt." Diamond said. "Wait 'till you feel this!" "Wait!" Steven shouted from across the beach. He rushed over. "Did you even ask if she's a gem?" Steven inquired. "No." Diamond answered. "But Amethyst...Amethyst!" "What?" Amethyst asked, turning around. Diamond threw a boulder at Amethyst, crushing her. "What the juice?!" Randy shrieked.

"You're insane!" Theresa shouted at Diamond. "Ha ha ha ha! Nice throw Diamond!" Amethyst said. "But I can do better." She lifted the boulder off of herself, and flung it in the air. It landed next to Theresa, who shrieked, and scampered to, well, anywhere but there.

"It couldn't of landed on Theresa?" Diamond said. "That's enough out of you young lady!" Garnet said. "Young?!" Diamond barked. "I'm 1200 years old!" "I meant by gem standards." Garnet said calmly. "Oh." Diamond said. "Nevermind." "Stop right there!" Garnet said. "Apoligize to her." Garnet pointed at Theresa. "Meep." Theresa yelped.

"Ugh! Fine." Diamond said upset. "I'm sorry." "Um...ok?" Theresa said. Diamond outstretched her arm for a handshake. Theresa and Diamond shook hands. "I'm starving." Theresa said. "Me too." Diamond said. "Well then ladies." Howards said, wrapping his arms around Diamond and Theresa. "Let's go have some lunch." Diamond and Theresa ran away from Howard as fast as possible, while everyone else went in for lunch.

"Come on you two!" Steven said. "I made egg salad sandwiches and hot dogs!" "My favorite!" Diamond and Theresa said in unison. "Let's go." Diamond said to Theresa. She got on all fours. "What are you doing?" Theresa asked. "Get on my back." Diamond instructed.

"Why?" Theresa asked confused. "Just trust me." Diamond said. Theresa climbed on Diamonds back. "Now hold on tight!" Diamond said. Her body began to glow so bright, only her gems could be seen. When the glowing stopped, Diamond had been replaced by a silver jaguar with golden spots, and bright blue eyes that sparkled like crystals.

"Woah." Theresa said. "I know right." the jaguar said. "Ah! Talking jaguar!" Theresa shrieked. "It's still me, Diamond." Diamond said. She burst into a sprint that went so fast, you couldn't even see her any more. The next thing Theresa knew, She and Diamond(Who was back to normal now) were standing in the middle of Steven and Diamond bedroom.

"Awesome." Theresa said faintly. "I figured you two would show up in your bedroom Diamond, Theresa, Steven?!" Pearl said, curious why Steven was in his room, even though not even three seconds ago he was downstairs. "I grabbed onto Diamond when she and Theresa burst in here." Steven said like it was the most ordinary excuse in the world.

"Ok then." Pearl responded calmly. "Did you bring your lunch up here?" "Yes." Steven said showing pearl his plate. "Yes I did." "Ok. Diamond, Theresa, here are your lunches." Pearl said, giving Diamond and Theresa their plates. Diamonds had a hot dog, a sandwich, and chips. So did Theresa's, but, Diamonds hot dog had mustard, while Theresa's had nothing on it.

"I'll get you the condiments Theresa." Pearl said. "What do you like?" "I like lots of mustard on my hot dog." Theresa said. "Me too!" Diamond said. "Sweet." Theresa said. "I think we're gonna be good friends Theresa." Diamond said. "Call me Therri." Theresa said. "It's what all my friends call me." "I like it." Diamond said smiling.

* * *

><p>That's it for now everyone. Sorry I haven't posted this sooner, but I had homework to do. See you guys in Chapter 3! Remember to leave lots of comments below!<p> 


End file.
